The Life After
by Ketmie
Summary: This is my story about how Beca's and Jesse's life goes on after the kiss. Will their relationship last and are a ca-children really inevitable? Summary isn't the best but give the story a shot! Rated T for swearing ect. but may change to M.
1. The ICCA's

**This is my first fanfic ever. I appreciate reviews but be nice! WARNING: grammar won't be the best! This story will probably be a few chapters long and I'm going to change POV's a little but this one is only Beca.  
Disclaimer: I am only a big fan. I do not own Pitch Perfect!**

**_Beca's POV_**  
_"Told you, endings are the best part"  
"You're such a weirdo"_

I held my hands on his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Our lips moved synchronized for a few seconds. Everybody was staring at us but I didn't care. I could feel all camera's filming in our direction and Aubrey's absolutely pissed like hell. Jesse looked at me, I was tomato red. He smiled, turned his face to the camera that was a meter from us. He then looked back at me and leaned in fast. This time was more passionate than the first one that was a little weird, being our first after all. I saw a flash from the corner of my eye. I pulled away.

"I really hope it's not some newspaper guy because I'm gonna kick his ass..!" I muttered.  
"An hour in jail is enough, Beca" Jesse whispered to me, not wanting everyone to know about that little incident.  
"It was an accident, I was protecting you from getting beat up!"  
"It was for me? You told your father, and I quote 'It was a misunderstanding, I was just protecting my friends'. F-R-I-E-N-D-S with an S on the end."  
"I know how to spell 'friends'"

* * *

"You're so light! Like a feather" Jesse exclaimed as he lifted me over the row of chairs. I sat down in his lap, watching the three last performances. I leaned back and almost fell asleep to the sound of Jesse's heartbeat.

"Now it's time for the results! In third place: Virginia Hullabahoos!" The group got up on stage and got their small trophy. "In second place: The Barden Treblemakers!" Jesse got on his feet immediately, lifted me up and started spinning me around.  
"Go get your trophy!" I told him when he almost suffocated me.  
"And last but not least, tonight's best group: The Barden Bellas!" We ran up on stage to get our big ass trophy.  
"Can you take this?" I asked Aubrey, handing it to her. Jesse was already by my side so I turned around and gave him a big hug. I'm a little against PDA so kissing him in front of thousands of people in the audience and maybe a few more on the TV; one more time is too much for me.

* * *

After the show I got to meet Jesse's family.  
"This is the Beca I told you about, Beca this is my family! My dad Michael, mom Karen, brother Josh, he's 16 and my little sister Nora, 13."  
"Nice to meet you" I shook hands with everyone and introduced myself. My phone beeped.

**To: Beca  
From: Aubrey**  
_Where are you!? The bus leaves in 2 minutes!_

**To: Aubrey  
From: Beca**  
_I'm coming! Don't need to panic I'm just around the corner talking to Jesse's family..._

"Jesse, we need to go now. The bus leaves in 2 minutes and I do _not_ want to walk to the hotel!"

* * *

Back at the hotel I decided that I'm going to sleep in Jesse's and Benji's room. Otherwise I would have to share a room with Fat Amy and she snores a lot.  
"Shaw Shank's gonna get some tonight!" Amy said. Aubrey gave her a warning fake cough.  
"I hope not" Aubrey said, giving both Jesse and I a serious look.  
"We promise! Benji will be there"  
"Relax Aubrey" Chloe started "I don't think Beca, nor Jesse would want to have sex the same day as they _finally_ got together. It's a little early for that, I think. But some cuddling and a make-out session will definitely take place" I blushed and suddenly my shoe's became very interesting. Aubrey looked a lot calmer but is still pissed at fact that I'm sleeping in the same bed as a Treble.  
"Well, I'm going to bed. You coming?" I asked Jesse.  
"Of course m'lady"  
"You're a dork"  
"But I'm your dork"

* * *

The room was kinda small. It had two separate beds in different parts of the room. One by the door and one by the window. The room had a small built in closet and a bathroom with a shower, toilet and a medicine cabinet. I didn't have anything with me so I had to borrow a t-shirt from Jesse. It was dark blue and went mid-thigh. Jesse slept without a shirt, showing of abs that I stared at for a few seconds before his comment got me back to reality.  
"You're so tiny. Like a 6th grader" he exclaimed after he saw me in his shirt that clearly was too big for me.  
"I actually I stopped growing in like 8th grade" I retorted and punched him in the arm.  
"You may be tiny, but you're strong as hell"  
"Let's get to bed. I brought The Breakfast Club just for you" I said as I put the DVD in his computer.  
"And because you like that movie" he added "I bet you cried when you watched it"  
"Yes, I cried, like a baby. Don't mock me now becau-" I started but I got cut off by Jesse's soft lips. It later became a make-out session and after that we cuddled for another half an hour before I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up with Jesse's hands around my waist. He was awake and playing with my hair.  
"Good morning Becs" I liked that nickname but I didn't tell him. "Want me to get some breakfast?" he asked.  
"Yeah... What time is it?"  
"9 am on the dot"  
"I guess I'll just sleep until you get back with breakfast then"  
"Or maybe take a shower and get dressed. Our plane back to Barden leaves in 4 hours and we have to be ready in 2. You have to pack your stuff, it takes about 45 minutes to get there and then check in"  
"I know what I have to do"  
"Good" he then went out the door to get breakfast and I went back to my room, took a shower and got dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a black tank top and a red Treble hoodie that I got last night on the bus.

I went back to Jesse's room and saw that he was already sitting on his bed wearing almost the exact same outfit as me. I giggled a little at the coincidence.  
"Did the Beca Mitchell just giggle? Call the newspapers!" He was making me laugh so I punched his arm.  
"Hey! Why did you do that? That is Mahogany!"  
"Are you quoting The Hunger Games? You're such a nerd..."  
"But I'm yo- wait a minute! Have you seen it?"  
Yes. It's actually pretty awesome! Katniss and Peeta reminds me of me and you. The badass girl and then the sensitive boy" I explained.  
"I am not sensitive!" he cried. I ignored him and took out my phone to see the time; 11.13.  
"We have to go now, Jesse. You don't wanna miss the plane nor do I"

* * *

"We're finally home! God I hate flying... Those uncomfortable, small seats and screaming children" Fat Amy said making us all look at her, confused. We all thought that Aubrey would be the first one to say that. She's easily irritated and stressed up so it seemed legit.  
Everyone went back to their dorms to unpack and after 15 minutes Jesse was knocking on my door.  
"Aren't you finished, yet?" he asked, giving me an asking look.  
"No, I'm a girl and I bring more than just a toothbrush" I retorted.  
"Is it your time of the month? You seem a little moody"

"I get moody when I'm tired or hungry" I explained "This time I'm tired"  
"You want to watch a movie? I have Harry Potter and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"  
"The Charlie thingy... I'll make some popcorn"  
The movie started.  
"Did you know tha-" Jesse began.  
"Shut up and watch the film"

**This was the first chapter everybody! Was it good? Review and/or PM me if you have any ideas for chapter 2, 3 etc. and if you see any misspelled words or a sentence that is grammatically incorrect, let me know in a nice way.  
See you later, Nerds, Weirdos, Dorks and other A Ca-people!**


	2. Summer Break

**I'm back a ca-people! Thank you to gossipssweetlips for my first review! Here's the next chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for added characters.  
Jesse's family;  
Dad: Michael, brown hair and blue eyes.  
Mom: Karen, brown hair and eyes.  
Brother: Josh, 16, brown hair and eyes.  
Sister: Nora, 13, brown hair and eyes.**

**_Beca's POV:_**  
It's summer break. I'm at my dad's house. I eat, sleep and mix my songs here. It's not even worthy of the word 'live'. It has been one month with almost no sunshine, only a few minutes here and there. I was getting tired of it. The only fun is when I Skype with Jesse but its not the same as meeting him in real life. We have been together for two months now and it's going pretty well. He's just so sweet and charming and I love how nerdy he sounds when he quotes movies. I day dreamed about him until my phone buzzed.

"Hi, it's Beca" I started the conversation with my regular line.  
_"Hi! This is Jesse's mom, Karen. Remember me?"_ she asked.  
"Yeah" I answered, wondering why she called me.  
_"You may wonder why I call you. Jesse is miserable being away from you. He ask me all the time if he can visit you so I have an idea. I've already bought plane tickets and talked to your dad. You are staying with us for three weeks"_ she explained.  
"And Jesse knows about this?"  
_"No, he hasn't a clue! No one has, only your father and I. The plane leaves tomorrow morning at 9 and I'll pick you up when you get off the plane. Is that okay?"_  
"Yes. See you then"  
_"Bye, sweetie"_  
I hung up, went down to the kitchen and got some cereal. I sat down in the couch for a while. Later I started packing, clothes and other necessary stuff before I went to bed.

* * *

The flight went very well, _so far_. No delays or screaming children. I sat with my computer in my lap, finishing a mix. When I got off the plane I saw mrs. Swanson standing with a sign up in the air that said '_Beca, Jesse's girlfriend_'. I laughed in my mind.  
"Beca! So nice to see you again! I didn't think you would recognize me so I made it more specific"  
"You didn't have to make a sign, mrs. Swanson. I have a good memory"  
"Call me Karen. Now lets go, Jesse will be home in one hour and I want you to be ready"

All my stuff were unpacked in Jesse's room. I said that I can sleep in the guest bedroom but Karen didn't think that would be necessary.  
Jesse came home 30 minutes later. I sat on his bed when he opened the door and walked in the room. He didn't notice me.  
"Hey, Jesse" I said casually.  
"Hi, Becs!" He then stopped. "_Beca!?_ What are you doing here? I thought you were home!"  
"It was your mom's idea. She called me yesterday and asked if I wanted to come, so I did!"  
"Remind me to thank her..." He kissed me.

**_Jesse's POV:_**  
I kissed her. It felt so good. I haven't done that in a month. Her tongue was tracing around on my lower lip, begging for entrance. She jumped up, squeezing her legs around my waist. I held her tight so that there was no space between us. Our tongues were battling for dominance. My hands were on her waist but quickly moved up her spine and I laid Beca in my bed without disconnecting our lips. She laid by my side, playing with my hair and my hands cupping her face. She pulled away. I looked confused at her.  
"I've missed you so bad. I hope this isn't a dream."  
"I've missed you too. I will always miss you when you're gone and don't you forget about that."  
"Are you mixing _Don't You Forget About Me_ and _When I'm Gone_ to make a good sentence? Nerd!"  
"But I'm your Nerd"  
"Food's ready" mom yelled from the kitchen. Good way to ruin or moment.  
"Come on! I'm starving" Beca said as she pulled me out of the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"That was a lovely dinner, mom, but we have to go now. Beca's meeting some of my high school friends" I said.  
"Already? Just be home by 10!" Ugh... Mom. Always thinking I'm a baby.  
"Come on now." I took Beca's hand and led her through the door. "Bye, mom!"

_**Beca's POV:**_  
Jesse and I sat on a park bench waiting for his friends he told me about. The triplets; Gabe, Ethan and Allison and the 'love birds', Jake and Josephine. They all met in the first year of high school except for Josephine. She moved from California to New York after Freshman year. None of them knew I was here and probably nothing about me. I saw five people wave and Jesse waved back which means that it has to be them.  
"Hi guys, this is Beca I told you about" Jesse said casually.  
"Hi..." I was half hiding behind Jesse. He gave me a comforting squeeze.  
"Ha! I knew you weren't photoshopped into his pictures. You owe me ten bucks each" a girl, that I figured is Allison, said to the boys.  
"Seriously? A bet? Why didn't you believe me?" Jesse asked.  
"Because boys are idiots" the girls said in unison. "And because there's no way you can get a pretty girl like her" Josephine added, making me blush like an idiot. Jesse noticed this and gave me a quick kiss, making me blush even more. We all sat down at the bench.

"So how long have you dated?" Ethan asked.  
"Two months but according to this dork, maybe since first day of college" They laughed at my answer. "He serenaded me from the back of his parents' car" I added, making them laugh even more. Jesse blushed.  
"How did you get together?" Ethan had many questions...  
"At the semi finals I changed the Bella's set and that made Aubrey, the former group leader, really mad at me. She started yelling at me and the last thing she said was 'I know you're hooking up with Jesse'. He defended me and I was already mad at Aubrey so I yelled at Jesse. During spring break I was still at campus, watching some movies, including The Breakfast Club which is this ones favorite" I pointed at Jesse. "I tried to contact him both during and after spring break. Aubrey and I made up and I got back in the group, becoming the leader. I added Don't You Forget About Me to my new set and then serenaded him at the ICCA's. After my performance, I kissed him and yeah. It was hard to get him back."  
"But it was worth it. We know that we both care for each other and that's all that matters" He always make me blush. I kissed him to take their attention off of my cheeks. After a long time of story telling and joking, Jake spoke up. "It's getting late. We have to go now. Bye!"

We waved goodbye and then walked home with our fingers intertwined. Jesse and I said goodnight to his family, walked up the stairs to get to his room. I took off my shirt and bra before putting on a tank top and taking off my jeans. Jesse wore, as usual, only briefs. His six-pack was really breathtaking.  
"Like what you see?" He had caught me staring, mesmerized by his toned abs. "Every time someone sang wrong lyrics or dropped the mic during rehearsals we had to do 30 push-ups. Let me just say, it happened all the time."  
"Impressive. Who dropped the microphone?" I already knew the answer but it's cute when he looks guilty.  
"I did. But to my defense those things are slippery as fuck!"  
"Take it easy! I believe you"  
We laid in Jesse's bed. I played with his hair and he was kissing me all over my face until his lips finally found my lips, staying in that position. My hands started moving around in his hair and his hands cupped my face, pushing my lips harder onto his. I opened my mouth, his tongue slid in. Our lips didn't disconnect until I pulled away, gasping for air.  
"I love you..." I didn't expect me being the first one to say it. _Oh God! What if he doesn't feel the same way?_  
"I love you too" He looked so calm when he said it. He gave me another kiss and noticed my eyelids slowly closing.  
"Goodnight, Becs"  
_Goodnight, Jess._

* * *

**_Karen's POV:_**  
I walked upstairs to wake Jesse and Beca. Neither of them answered when I shouted from the living room so I decided that the only way was to do it the real way. The lock clicked when I turned the extra key to the left and the door opened without a sound. Beca's head was leaning back at Jesse's chest and he held her in a tight embrace. They looked very cute so I took a picture before waking them.  
"Good morning, sleepyheads!" I shouted as loud as I could and shook their shoulders. I ran out hoping they didn't see me.  
"What the hell was that!?" Jesse sounded really angry.  
"I think it was your mom. Sounded like her." That girl is very smart. I ran downstairs again, showing the cute picture of them to the rest of the family. Me being me printed it and put it on the refrigerator so that everybody can see my oldest son and his girlfriend when they visit.

**_Jesse's POV:_**  
Beca and I got dressed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. I saw a picture hanging on the refrigerator which was odd because we never put things there. When I got a closer look I saw that it was a picture of me and Beca sleeping.  
"Mom! Why did you take a picture of Beca and I when we were sleeping and put it on the fridge?" I asked.  
"You looked so cute and I like to save cute moments and maybe because I want to brag about my son when I have friends over."  
"Come on Jesse! When _we_ have kids and they have girlfriends or boyfriends over I'm sure you will do the exact same thing." Beca said. the 'when we have kids'-part got stuck in my thoughts. 'We' as in Beca and I!

* * *

**End of chapter!**

**What did you think? I'm not super happy about it but it's not the last chapter. Ask me some questions and the first 3-5 questions I will answer next time. Nothing personal like 'How old are you? where do you live?' or 'what's your name?' Only like 'What's your favorite...?'  
I don't know when the next chapter comes out but I promise I'll do better next time! Bye, Nerds!**


	3. Auditions

**It's now time for chapter 3! Yay! On sorry for the first two chapters but I hope this is better. Thank y'all for the nice reviews and sorry for taking so long. \(^•^)/**

**Disclaimer: I own myself... :/**

* * *

**Beca's POV:**

First day of Sophomore year. I didn't feel insecure like last year when I was new. I hid it pretty well though. Kimmy Jin and I both agreed that it was a good idea to ask for a new roommate. Lucky me, I got to share it with Ashley. She was really nice, not so very talkative which was no problem to me, but the best part was the fact that Jesse was my new neighbor. He didn't know yet but I was planning on telling him tonight.

At the activities fair I was handing out flyers and prepared the Bella's for a little performance. We sang the_ Just The Way You Are_ and_ Just A Dream_-mix. People cheered and clapped their hands and many girls signed up for our audition-list.

I saw him. The guy I loved more than life, more than music. He turned his head to me. I was paralyzed and couldn't take my eyes off him and his big, goofy smile, I just stood there.

"Earth to Beca? Shaw Shank?" Fat Amy waved with her hand in front of my face. "What are you sta- _ooh_..."

Jesse ran over to me. I regained consciousness when he pressed his lips on mine.

"I've missed you so much" he said when we pulled apart, both gasping for air.

"I've missed you too. It has t been the same without your moviecations, I kinda like them" I confessed.

"This is a miracle! I thought you were a hopeless case"

"Haha._ Very_ funny."

Later that night I was at Jesse's dorm watching_ The Lion King_. It was childish but I actually cried when Mufasa died and Jesse being Jesse took a picture of me.

"Thank you my dork. I really appreciate it." My words were filled with sarcasm.

"My pleasure. Nothing makes a badass tougher than tears"

"Can you follow me to my dorm?" I asked

"Really, now?"

"It's getting dark and think of all the creeps out there. Plus I don't have any clean clothes or underwear." I took my jacket under my arm and waked out the door. After a few steps I stopped.

"Goodnight then" I gave him a kiss. "See you tomorrow! Is Ashley having a sleepover?" he asked.

"Nope" I answered, popping the P.

"Then why did you stop here? Wait, you got a new roommate? Now we can see each other without being seen..." He was babbling on.

"Well, goodnight, again" I said when he stopped talking.

"I'll wake you tomorrow at 9. We're having a picnic. Goodnight!" He gave me a quick kiss and was skipping back to his dorm. Nerd!

* * *

"Alright Nerds, lets go with _Titanium_ by David Guetta!" Good thing that Chloe is not visiting. It was one month later and it was time for the auditions. There were many good singers but one of them really made an impression on me. Her name was Annie. She had wavy, black hair and green eyes. When she was fifteen she got nodes and removed them and therefore was able to hit the low notes. Not as low as Chloe but still pretty low for a girl. We agreed that she's the girl we need so Stacie was on kidnapping duty.

**Annie's POV:**

I was minding my own business, eating French toast in my dorm. My roommate, Kimmy Jin, was fixing her golden tree after I "accidentally" broke it because she is a mean bitch. She was glaring at me. I took a bite and then suddenly I had a bag over my head. The kidnapper was dragging me through the door. I screamed but no one heard, or just ignored me.

"Shut up! The leader is the one to decide if I can kill you or make you a member of our group." It was a girl so no rape, but she said they're going to kill me. Oh God.

"Please let me go, I will not tell anyone!" I was begging for my life.

"We're here now." She lead me to a big room. It appeared to be lit up by candles. I could only see through a small hole so I didn't know where I was or the way out.

"Stacie we said 'don't scare her too much' and apparently you didn't listen. She's shaking!" I recognized the voice. "I welcome you, our new bass, Annie." She pulled off the bag over my head.

"Is this Bella's? Why the hell did you need to scare me?! I almost peed my pants!" I was furious.

"It's a tradition" the leader, Beca explained. "Now, if you place your scarf on your right hand," I did as she told me and she continued. "say after me, I, sing your name, promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman. And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." I repeated what she said but got a little scared at the thought of wolves ripping out my vocal chords.

"The part with the Treblemakers has been lifted after Shaw Shank here is dating their leader." Fat Amy pointed at Beca. "They got together at the ICCA's last spring and if you watched it on TV you could see their kiss!"

"Now, I don't want to scare you further more so just drink this grape juice and pretend it's 'blood from the sisters that came before you'" Beca instructed me. I sighed.

"Okay." I took a sip and gave it back to her.

"Now lets go to aca-initiation!"

**Jesse's POV:**

I was waiting for Beca, and like last year I was already drunk. When I saw her I shouted "Beca! Becaw! Becaw!" trying to make it a tradition. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you the Barden Bella leader?"

"No, not again...", she sighed.

"You're one of those a Capella girls, I'm one of those a Capella boys and we're gonna have a ca-children and this time it's inevitablerer!"

"Inevitablerer? That's not a real word. You're drunk and I'm taking you home"

"Not before I get you a drink, it's tradition. I'm drunk, you're embarrassed and then I get you a drink." I got her a drink and gave it to her.

"So, you got a new girl?" I asked.

"Yeah, Annie. Short for Andrea. A really sweet girl but not when you scare her, I warn you! Have you found someone new?"

"Daniel, he sees himself as a 'ladies man' but he's a good singer so I don't mind." I was about to continue but I got interrupted.

"Well, hello there, beautiful. I'm Dan, and you must be the girl of my dreams..." It was Daniel. He pretended that he fainted.

"You see what I mean" I whispered to Beca. She nodded.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend" she explained to Daniel.

"Many girls say that to me." I was getting irritated so before Beca got a chance to punch him I kissed her, making sure to rub it in his face.

"If you hit on my girl one more time I'll kick you out of the Trebles and if she wants to she is allowed to beat you up. She may look small and weak but she has got a tough left hook." I managed to scare him a little and he walked away with his head facing down in shame and embarrassment.

"Thank you for saving me there, one second more in his presence would make me go nuts!" Beca exclaimed.

"No prob. Want to go to bed?" I wiggled my eyebrows in a seductive way.

"Sure, but only if I can ride piggyback on you the whole way back, even the stairs." Oh God, she's stubborn.

"Deal!" I bent down so that she could jump on my back. I ran to my room with her on my back. It's not so very hard 'cause she's so light. When we got inside the door I locked it, making sure that nobody would walk in on us...

* * *

**So now chapter 3 is finally done and I'm really sorry for not posting it earlier. I had no idea what to write and school started so I just didn't have any time to spend on my beloved fanfic... Not happy about the ending but this time I promise that next chapter will be better. I'm probably going to write about senior year/graduation or something so keep the reviews flowing in, I appreciate it!**


End file.
